La melodía de mi vida
by Elaine Moonlight
Summary: La música puede cruza barreras que en un principio parecían imposibles de pasar y gracias a ella 2 jóvenes corazones lograrán superar sus propias barreras para poder encontrar su propia felicidad.


La melodía del corazón

¡Hola!, me presento, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 24 años y en este momento estoy corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque probablemente no se aleja mucho de la realidad, después de una larga jornada de trabajo el día anterior no escuché a mi maldito despertador y gracias a eso estoy llegando tarde al trabajo, ahh este día no pudo comenzar mejor; después de 5 minutos de hacer el maratón de mi vida cruzo la entrada sin aliento.

Trabajo desde hace algunos años en el prestigioso hotel _"Shibusen"_ como recepcionista, fue duro conseguir ese puesto de trabajo, pero afortunadamente pude con las expectativas del dueño y del gerente, aunque ahora tendré que darle una explicación y disculparme por mi retraso.

Camino con la fuerza restante de mis piernas hacia el mostrador.

-Hola Ox, lamento haberte hecho esperar.– Digo casi sin aliento mientras me recargo en el mostrador

-¡Maka! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Dejémoslo en que es una larga historia, puedes irte a casa yo me encargo.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, anda toma.

Ox me dio una botella de agua

-Bebe un poco y siéntate un rato en lo que recuperas el aliento, yo puedo encargarme un rato más.

-Gracias Ox, te debo una.

-Ni lo menciones.

Me dejo caer en la silla más cercana mientras esperaba que mi corazón dejara de latir como un tren, por lo regular los días en el hotel son tranquilos, pero hoy parecía ser la excepción, veía a varios compañeros correr de un lugar a otro con decoraciones, maletas, flores, y también había muchos más huéspedes de lo habitual, me pregunto qué evento habrá.

Una vez que recuperé mi ritmo cardíaco me dirijo hacía los vestidores, abro mi locker y me pongo mi saco negro con el logo del hotel, y gracias al ejercicio de esta mañana tuve que volver a hacerme mi peinado. Una vez que estuvo todo listo fui a ver a Ox.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor, de nuevo gracias.

-No hay de que, te dejé toda la información en la mesa.

-De acuerdo, descansa

-Trabaja duro.

Empecé por leer los documentos que me había dejado Ox, al parecer teníamos un evento que se llevaría a cabo en la noche, eso explica todo el ajetreo que se está produciendo.

-Buenos días Maka

Una dulce voz me saca de mi lectura.

-Buenos días Tsubaki.

Tsubaki es mi mejor amiga, entramos a trabajar prácticamente al mismo tiempo, como solo nosotras éramos las únicas novatas empezamos a platicar sobre nuestros miedos, expectativas y sueños, poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo cada vez más cercanas al grado de que ahora somos casi inseparables.

-¿No dormiste bien? Luces cansada.- pregunta algo preocupada Tsubaki

-Oh, no te preocupes, he estado durmiendo lo suficiente.

-Sé que te apasiona tu trabajo Maka, pero tampoco debes descuidarte de esa manera, no es bueno para tu salud.

-Lo se, lo entiendo, trataré de cuidarme mejor.

-Creeré en tu palabra por ahora, si no la cumples me veré obligada a vigilarte todos los días.

-Me parece que si lo haces Black Star moriría por no recibir su "dosis" de atención de tu parte.

Ambas nos ponemos a reír, Black Star es un egocéntrico que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención, y cuando no lo consigue, que es la mayoría de las veces, se pone insoportable, sólo Tsubaki puede calmarlo y hacer que se comporte como un adulto, debo admitir que se complementan el uno al otro, no es de extrañarse que sean pareja.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo, te veo en el almuerzo Maka.

-Nos vemos.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, unos huéspedes se registraban, otros más dejaban sus habitaciones, algunos problemas técnicos en las habitaciones que se debían de reparar, reservar habitaciones, en fin, un día de trabajo como cualquier otro. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya era mi descanso, me dirigí al comedor y empecé a servirme la comida, busqué a Tsubaki con la mirada hasta que por fin la encontré, estaba ya instalada en una mesa haciéndome señas.

-Hola Tsubaki

-Hola Maka

-Pensé que Black estaría aquí, es extraño ver que se despegue de ti

Tsubaki soltó una sonrisita

-Tiene mucho trabajo por el evento así que se saltará el descanso.

-¿Tú sabes de que se trata?

-Al parecer es un concierto de música clásica, los músicos deben ser excelentes porque el gerente ordenó que todo estuviera "simétrico" para el concierto.

-Tratándose del gerente no me extraña esa petición.

-¿Qué petición no le extraña sñorita Albarn?

Tuve que contenerme para no escupir mi café sobre Tsubaki, mientras que ella estaba más blanca que el papel. ¡Diablos! De todas las personas tenía que ser él.

-Ge-gerente, buenas tardes.

-Me alegra que tengas energía hoy Maka, ya que todos la necesitaremos hoy; desgraciadamente gracias al toda la actividad que se ha estado produciendo en el hotel una camarera se lesionó y no podrá laborar en 1 semana. Por lo tanto sólo hay….solo hay….

-¿Gerente?

-¡Solo hay 7 camareras para el evento de hoy! ¡No es posible no es simétrico! ¡Un 7 no es simétrico!

-Gerente, por favor cálmese, respire, relájese.

El Gerente empezó a inhalar y a exhalar cada vez más despacio; por si no lo habían notado ya Death the Kid, el gerente del hotel "Shibusen", es un obsesionado con la simetría, lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta su estilo de cabello: Una mitad de este tiene rayas blancas y la otra mitad no; Se altera fácilmente cuando algo no es simétrico, razón por la cual cada vez que se acuerda de su asimetría empieza a deprimirse y se encierra en su despacho.

El Gerente finalmente recuperó la compostura y prosiguió con su explicación.

-El punto es, que necesitare a una nueva camarera que la reemplace y así sean 8 camareras, y aquí es donde entras tu Maka.

-¿Yo?

-Quiero que tomes su lugar por esta noche y atiendas el evento.

…

Esperen

¡¿Qué!?

Definitivamente…este iba a ser un día muy largo.

 _Continuara…_

 _Pffff después de tanto les traigo una historia nueva!, esta vez se trata de mi primera historia por capítulos wiii. Oh bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado, procurare actualizar lo más pronto posible._

 _Los quiere_

 _Elaine_


End file.
